Alexithymia Jeon Jungkook
by thosetealeyes
Summary: Jeon Jungkook terlahir dengan wajah tampan namun tanpa ekspresi. Dingin dan kaku bagaikan patung es. Min Soojung yang sehangat mentari datang kedalam kehidupannya. Mampukah ia mencairkan hati beku sang pangeran es, Jeon Jungkook? Jeon Jungkook x OC
1. Chapter One

**Alexithymia** /ˌeɪlɛksəˈθaɪmiə/ is a personality construct characterized by the subclinical inability to identify and describe emotions in the self.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Alexithymia_ ; Chapter One

 _by_

 _thosetealeyes_

_

A Jeon Jungkook fanfiction

 _Romance, Angst._

The idea of this story is mine.

The characters belong to God.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu di kota Seoul. Mentari sedang bersinar dengan hangatnya dan awan-awan terlihat seperti kapas di kanvas biru milikNya. Seorang anak manusia keturunan Adam berjalan dibawahnya sambil berjalan dengan langkah mantap menuju sebuah kedai kopi sederhana yang terletak di sebuah ruko lantai dua.

Begitu ia masuk, aroma kopi menyeruak dan berlomba-lomba memasuki rongga paru-parunya. Membuatnya sedikit mual dan itu menjadi alasan kenapa seorang anak manusia keturunan Adam ini sangat membenci minuman berwarna hitam tersebut.

Samar-samar ia melihat secuat surai berwarna soft pink yang menyembul di balik sofa berwarna putih tersebut. Lalu dia datang menghampirinya dan duduk dihadapannya sambil memperhatikan si pemilik rambut gulali itu yang sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptop miliknya. Di meja bundar itu telah tersedia secangkir kopi hitam yang masih mengepul dan satu gelas besar berisi chocolate milkshake.

Aroma minuman di hadapan Jeon Jungkook menguar, membuat pria berumur 21 tahun itu mengernyit. Bau kopi yang sangat dibenci olehnya itu milik sahabat sekaligus orang yang sudah dianggap kakak laki-laki sendiri olehnya, Park Jimin.

"Hyung" panggil si pemilik rambut coklat ini. Jimin yang sedang terfokus pada layar laptop di hadapannya pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatapnya. "Oh, Jungkook sejak kapan kau datang?". Pria beriris coklat itu meringis saat melihat Jungkook menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Baru saja." Ujarnya. Dia menatap chocolate milkshake di hadapannya. "Apakah ini untuk ku?" Tanyanya.

Jimin mengangguk. " Ya itung-itung sebagai permintaan maaf karena aku secara mendadak aku memanggilmu."

"Jadi ada apa, hyung?" Tanya Jungkook tanpa basa-basi.

Rona kemerahan muncul di pipi Jimin ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Jungkook pun mengerutkan dahinya, bingung, merasa dia pernah melihat hal ini. Pipi Jimin kini senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Kau lihat perempuan disana?" Kata Jimin setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam. Menunjuk arah kirinya dengan jarinya telunjuknya yang pendek.

Dengan segera ia melihat kearah yang dituju dan menemukan seorang perempuan mungil dengan apron berwarna merah maroonnya. Dunia Jungkook seakan berputar lebih lambat, detik-detik terasa begitu lama. Seakan-akan perempuan yang dilihatnya ini adalah seorang dewi waktu, yang bisa menghentikan waktu saat bersitatap dengannya. Inilah hal yang baru baginya. Dia tidak pernah tertarik pada perempuan. Namun ada magnet di gadis itu yang membuatnya ingin menatapnya sedikit lebih lama. Jantungnya pun berdetak lebih kencang tak karuan seperti habis di pacu habis-habisan. Dan napasnya pun tercekat tatkala mereka bertatapan sekilas.

Jimin berdeham dan secara perlahan Jungkook melepaskan pandangannya, berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya. "Dia... Manis bukan?" Ujar Jimin.

Pria bersurai coklat ini kembali memperhatikan perempuan itu lamat-lamat. Dapat diakuinya bahwa perempuan ini memang manis, namun ada sesuatu yang menarik dari dirinya. Dia indah...

"Kurasa... Aku... Menyukainya... " Ujar Jimin. Detak jantung Jungkook berhenti sebentar dan akhirnya menghadap Jimin dan tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu bahwa dia tidak dapat mengalahkankan sahabatnya satu ini dalam hal apapun termasuk percintaan. Dirinya hanyalah seorang 'Pecundang', kata yang disematkan ayahnya kepadanya dan paham betul kenapa dia disebut begitu.

Segeralah dia mengingat bahwa Jimin memiliki hati yang rapuh dan mudah tersakiti, mengingat sudah berapa banyak wanita yang menyalahgunakan kebaikan hati sahabatnya ini. "Hyung, kau boleh saja menyukainya tapi aku tidak ingin kau terluka."

Jimin tersenyum kecut. Dalam hati kecilnya tahu bahwa perkataan Jungkook benar adanya. Dirinya sudah ditakdirkan untuk mudah mencintai dan mudah juga untuk terluka. Dia menghela napas dan membuang pandangannya keatas langit-langit kedai kopi ini lalu detik berikutnya dia menatap Jungkook lagi.

"Tapi rasanya dia akan menjadi wanita yang terakhir, Kookie"

Sebuah senyum tipis muncul di wajah Jungkook. "Apakah kau tahu namanya?"

"Tentu saja. Namanya Min Soojung."

 **To be continued.**


	2. Chapter Two

_Alexithymia_ ; Chapter Two

by

thosetealeyes

A Jeon Jungkook fanfiction

 _Romance, Angst._

The idea of this story is mine.

 **The characters belong to God.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soojung menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja display, menatap jalanan kota Seoul yang terlihat padat hari ini. Orang-orang berjalan di atas trotoar, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Saling bergandengan tangan mengumbar kemesraan. Perempuan itu berdecak kesal, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain. Beruntung kondisi kedai kopi milik kakaknya ini sedang kosong, tak ada pelanggan yang datang sejak pagi tadi, jadi dia dapat memanfaatkan situasi ini dengan bersender malas di meja display.

Pintu masuk kemudian terbuka dan lonceng diatasnya berbunyi, membuat perempuan itu mengatur badannya menjadi normal dan memasang wajah semanis mungkin. Sepersekian detik berikutnya wajahnya berubah masam saat melihat hanyalah kakaknya yang berada di depan pintu sambil membawa bungkusan yang besar.

"Ya Soo-nie! Bantulah oppamu ini." Ujar Min Yoongi, kakaknya sekaligus bos besar Min's Coffee.

Kakinya pun akhirnya bergerak menghampiri si pemilik wajah garang namun tampan ini. "Bawa ini ke storage" perintahnya sambil memberikannya sebuah kardus berisi benda antah berantah itu.

"Argh. Kenapa barang bawaanmu berat sekali?" Keluhnya.

"Diam dan bergeraklah dengan cepat. Simpan semuanya di rak penyimpanan. Ingat Soo-nie, sesuai urutan!" Perintahnya sambil menaikan kacamatanya di atas hidung lalu berlalu keluar untuk mengambil barang yang lainnya.

Dia membeli barang sebanyak ini untuk apa? Lagi pula kedai kopi ini juga masih sangat sepi. Sehingga karyawannya hanya aku, yaitu adiknya sendiri. Soojung menggerutu dalam hati, tak mau mengeluarkannya dalam suara. Duh, bisa bahaya jika dia mendengarnya.

" Soo-nie, apa kau sudah selesai?"

Gadis berumur 21 tahun itu tersentak kaget. "Kau bisa melihat dengan matamu sendiri" ketusnya.

"Kau bahkan belum menatanya"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menatanya! Barang ini sangat berat."

"Tentu saja berat. Itu coffee grinder terbaru yang aku dapatkan siang ini. Biar aku yang membereskannya. " Tukasnya.

Senyuman dibibir gadis itu melebar. Menurutnya, kakaknya ini memang sangat ajaib. Kadang dia sangat ketus. Kadang dia terlalu baik. Ah, Yoongi oppa memang selalu baik.

"Cepat kembali kedepan. Ada customer yang menunggu. Time is money!" perintahnya.

Rasanya ingin Soojung menarik kembali ucapannya. Dasar workaholic!

Di depan counter tampak ada seorang pria dengan rambut bak permen kapas. Dia sedang menatap sesuatu di rak kue dan tidak menyadari bahwa Soojung sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Selamat siang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kata Soojung sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin walaupun ia masih merasa kesal akibat perlakuan kakak satu-satunya itu.

Sontak pria itu langsung berdiri tegap dan terdiam seperti patung. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ulangnya.

" Ah, maaf. Aku hanya sedikit kaget. " Ujarnya tersenyum.

Kini gantian Soojung yang terdiam seperti patung. Terpesona akan senyuman si pria berambut merah jambu ini.

"Boleh aku pesan secangkir kopi hitam?" Katanya lalu menunjuk sesuatu di rak kue. "Dan satu porsi sandwich croissant"

Soojung kembali tersenyum. " Tentu saja boleh. Kau ingin pesan berapa? Satu? Dua? Atau lima?"

Lelucon yang tidak lucu, dasar bodoh. Kau ingin mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, Soojung-ah??

Pria itu tertawa. " Masing-masing satu saja dulu"

" Untuk gulanya? Kami memiliki beberapa gula. Ada gula putih, pal-"

" Tidak usah. Dan tolong buat kopinya agar pekat ya" potongnya.

Soojung tampak takjub dengan pria ini. Wajahnya tampak menggemaskan dengan pipi berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Dan bertanya-tanya mengapa pria ini tidak seimut yang di kiranya!

Kopi hitam tanpa gula? Dia benar-benar hebat.

"Baiklah, satu cangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula dan satu porsi sandwich croissant. Totalnya jadi 3000 won. Ada lagi?"

"Sudah itu saja. Terima kasih " katanya sambil memberi Soojung beberapa lembar uang dan duduk di bagian pojok kedai kopi ini.

Gadis berambut hitam legam itu menatap pria itu sebentar. Mengingat-ingat apa dia pernah bertemu dengannya karena wajahnya tidak asing.

Ah mungkin hanya customer. Pikirnya lalu mulai membuat kopi untuk pria berambut merah jambu itu.

Aroma kopi menyeruak ketika di seduh. Inilah bagian yang paling di sukai oleh Soojung. Harum kopi ketika di seduh. Wanginya masih sangat polos belum tercampur bahan lain, terasa kuat.

Min's Coffee sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk jika di sandingkan dengan kedai kopi lainnya, Starbucks misalnya. Yoongi yang notabenenya adalah maniak kopi tapi tidak bisa minum kopi karena maag yang dideritanya, akhirnya membuka kedai kopi sederhananya ini. Iya, memang miris. Tapi dia rela keluar dari pekerjaannya sebagai akuntan demi meluruskan mimpinya, yaitu mempunyai kedai kopi sendiri. Min's Coffee memang baru buka satu bulan yang lalu, tapi Soojung percaya bahwa Min's Coffee bakal setenar kedai kopi yang lainnya. Makanya dia berusaha membuat kopi terbaik menurut versinya.

Dentingan suara microwave memecah suasana. Gadis bermanik sehitam rambutnya ini mengambil croissantnya dan menatanya di atas piring. Siap untuk diantar menuju pria itu.

Dia itu duduk sambil menatap serius layar laptopnya. Lagi-lagi ia tidak menyadari Soojung berdiri dihadapannya. "Permisi, satu kopi hitam dan satu buah croissant."

Pria itu mengangguk paham dan tersenyum pada Soojung. Sekilas dia menatap sebuah proposal yang diletakan di samping laptop pria itu. Logo Universitas yang amat di kenalnya. Universitas Hanyang! Tempat ia berkuliah sekarang.

"Apa ada masalah?" Ujar pria itu.

"Ah, tidak. Ternyata selama ini kita satu universitas. Dunia ini sangat sempit."

"Betulkah? Fakultas apa yang kau ambil?" Tanya pria ini antusias.

"Bahasa." Jawab Soojung.

"Betulkah?? Aku juga masuk fakultas yang sama."

Soojung terbelalak kaget. " Iyakah? Sekarang aku sudah semester tiga."

Pria itu tersenyum. " Aku semester lima."

Buru-buru gadis itu membungkuk hormat dan pria itu malah tertawa. Dia berdeham sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya dan memperkenalkan diri " Park Jimin" ujarnya.

"Min Soojung" katanya sambil menerima uluran tangannya.

Dan jabat tangan itu adalah yang terlama dalam kehidupan Soojung.

 **To be continued**

a/n

hallo terima kasih telah membaca 'Alexithymia' !

semoga kalian menyukainya

tolong dimaafkan kalau ada kesalahan atau typo karena sesungguhnya aku masih newbie dan aku tahu cerita ini membosankan ehehe

mohon bantuannya ya dengan me-review fanfic ini!

terima kasih

salam,

thosetealeyes


End file.
